Misplaced
by Riley Masters
Summary: Naomi just wanted to help. When Netto is injured and poisoned, she jumped at the chance. But she didn't know that she might find her past along with a few new friends. // Enzan/OC OOCnes


**Title: **Misplaced  
**Author:** Kihaku Yamato  
**Rated:** T (mild swearing, blood)  
**Category: **Rockman.EXE and Saiyuki Crossover.  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Warnings: **Violence, Romance (no more then kissing) OC driven, Enzan/OC, Slight OOC-ness  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series. I do own, however, Naomi Hikari and her Net Navi Reiko. Do not use them without express permission.

**Author Note:** This started as a joke between friends. Then I turned it in for a Short Story project in my 10th grade English class. I decided to post it and see what everyone else thinks.

While I don't like flames, I have given them, and I am prepared to take them. If you don't review, I really don't mind. I write for fun, not for reviews. All I ask is that if you do review, please include some constructive criticism. No story is perfect, and I would like to edit this one day with the suggestions of everyone who helps.

If it helps, I know that Naomi is most likely a Mary Sue. Oops. My bad.

Yours,  
Kihaku Yamato (02/25/07)

* * *

**_It is the year 200X. The cyber world, formally known as the internet, spans all four corners of the earth. Computers control everyday life, from trains to cars to cooking. Data is held in handheld devises called PETs, or PErsonal Terminals._**

**_With the creation of the Net Navi, living got even easier. Net Navis lived in the PETs, and thrived. Net Navis were computer programs that looked humanoid, but were very powerful. The different kinds were immense. Some, like Yaito Ayanokouji's Glyde, were used simply to help with organization. Others, like Netto Hikari's Rockman, Enzan Ijuin's Blues, and my Reiko, were also used for net battles, where Navis fought each other. Most were good, including Meiru Sakurai's Roll, Dekao Oyama's Gutsman, and Tohru Hikawa's Iceman. _**

**_But some went bad. Examples of these guys were Elec Hakushaku's Elecman, Kenichi Hino's Fireman, Madoi Iroaya's Coloredman, and Mahajorama's Magicman. They worked for WWW, or World Three, a criminal organization trying to take over the cyber world. They were stopped by the Net Saviors, a group of people, of all ages, who have banded together to stop net crime._**

**_That is where our story begins. After one fateful mission, the past of Naomi Hikari, my past, comes to light. And I really don't want to embrace it just yet._**

**-- Ijuin Mansion -- June 01, 200X, 4:20 PM DST --**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound of his heartbeat was ominous in the room; the only thing reassuring her that her older brother was alive. Just looking at him on the white, hospital-like sheets was enough to make her sick, so she allowed her thoughts to drift.

Eight years ago, the day she was adopted, she figured that her new older brother and herself would be inseparable.

Or so they thought.

Seeing his unmoving body on the bed was a constant reminder of how different they really were. And after what happened a week before, well, it just proved the fact even more.

_-- Flashback --_

_It was a routine Net Saver mission; one that their trio was well used to. At least, until Wily unveiled his pride and joy; a bomb. There was no time to run. Her brother pushed her and their partner out of the way, taking the explosion right in the chest. But all three got hit; one way or another. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her father yelling out their names…_

_-- End Flashback --_

Their partner lay on the bed next to her brother's, sporting a broken leg. He was conscious, although in a small amount of pain. She herself had a broken wrist; all three had minor concussions.

She ran her hand across the bandages around her head. _It must have been hard for them,_ she thought, as she felt the cool touch of the silver band of metal that circled her head. Most was hidden by her black-with-silver-highlight hair. For some reason, she had to wear the band; why? She couldn't remember.

She had no memories of before her fifth birthday, at the orphanage._ I wish I knew my past…_

"Thinking about your past, eh, Naomi?" Her partner teased. He knew of her mysterious past, just like her family did. They were the only ones who had a clue about it at all.

"Oh, shush." She turned away. He knew how she felt about that particular subject.

"I was only joking…"

"Ijuin Enzan, joking? What is this, the _Twilight Zone_?"

"So sue me. Or rather, don't. I hang around you and Netto WAY too much."

A knock at the door stopped their joking session. Naomi looked up to see the nurse walk swiftly into the room, holding two trays of food. Enzan's face fell as he looked at it, while Naomi just rolled her eyes. He wished he could have one of his favorite meals down in the dining hall, but this would have to do for now. Besides, it's healthy!

"Don't like the wonderful cardboard taste, Enzan?" Naomi teased, only for revenge.

"Cheap shot," he murmured as they began to eat, all the while keeping an eye on the unmoving form that was Hikari Netto.

"Hey, Enzan." He looked up at her. "Why do you think Netto's still unconscious? I mean, I thought the doctors said that he should have woken up by now."

"I don't know. I would ask Blues, but Hikari-sensei still has him."

"What do you expect? Our PETs were totally trashed. If they hadn't logged onto the net… Well, Papa said that he would be finished with his tests today." Her look-alike nodded.

Naomi and Enzan sat in silence until he fell asleep. She sighed, stood, and walked across the hall into her own room.

Right now, Netto and Naomi were staying at Ijuin mansion, because Enzan had some of the best medical care in Den Sen City. The bad news? She couldn't walk next door and talk with Meiru like usual.

She was Hikari Naomi, youngest and adopted child of Hikari Yuuichiro and Hanaka. Being Dr. Hikari's daughter had its perks. On her tenth birthday, her father gave her a custom Net Navi. She looked like Netto's Rockman, but her jumpsuit was silver, and her gloves, boots, and helmet were black. She had green eyes, like Rockman, and violet hair was just barely visible from underneath her helmet. Her name was Reika-chan.

Naomi was a loner, ever since her days at the orphanage, all those years ago. No one knows where she was from; she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage. Her past still remained a mystery, even eight years later. For some reason, Naomi always got this feeling that if she made friends, they would get hurt. She was also the butt of many jokes, mostly because of her black and silver hair and silver eyes. They weren't contacts either; she was born that way.

Dr. Hikari made a good call by giving Reika to Naomi. Thanks to Reika, Naomi was able to open up to Meiru and her other friends.

Naomi was different in more than just appearance. She had a sort of 'sixth sense' about danger, and was able to save her friends numerous times. She also could think quickly and come up with life saving strategies, even in the tensest of moments.

Naomi crossed the room and sat next to the window. Rain puttered against the glass, bringing her back to the present.

"It was raining, wasn't it?" She whispered to herself. "Last week. When you saved me. Oh, Netto, please be alright." As it had for all the years that she could remember, the rain calmed her down enough to nod off and fall asleep.

**-- Ijuin Mansion, Enzan's Room -- June 02, 2009, 11:28 AM DST --**

"Poison!?" Naomi and Enzan echoed Dr. Hikari's words.

"Yes and a rare one at that. The poison can only enter a person's body through open wounds. That's why Wily used it," he said, looking down.

"But Papa. We all got cut up by flying scruple. Shouldn't the poison be affecting us?" Dr. Hikari shook his head at his daughter's words.

"Yes and no. I just checked the blood tests. Enzan, Naomi, you two were unaffected, the Gods know why. But Netto…" Silence filled the room.

"Is there an antidote?" Naomi looked at her partner and friend in shock. _He really is opening up to us!_

"Yes, but the only place to get it is so far away. You cannot make it there in a plane or by water, and even cars would not survive the trek. The internet does not screech there, either, else I would send a Navi to collect it."

"But we need the medicine…" Naomi whispered under her breath. "Can someone walk?"

"I bet you could, but who could we send?" Dr. Hikari said.

"Enzan's outta commission for the moment, Dekao isn't here, Meiru would never make it, Tohru is away, Yaito is busy… I could go…" She mumbled.

"No," Enzan and Dr. Hikari chorused.

"But-"

"I didn't tell you this," Dr. Hikari started, "but the chances of you being affected by the poison are too great. If it did show up, the symptoms would be that of HbD."

"I don't care." Both men's heads shot up at her statement. "Even if it kills me, I will get this antidote for Netto. He put his life on the line for me, more than once. Now it's time for me to do the same. I can make it. I know I can. Papa, I can protect myself. I want to do this. Just trust me." She started tearing up. "Please… Let me do this… For Netto…"

"Your mother will kill me for this…" he mumbled. Enzan sighed.

"Come home soon." Naomi's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you Enzan! Papa!" She hugged them both.

"Here. I'll take you home so you can get your stuff together," Dr. Hikari said.

"When will you leave?" Enzan asked, hoping that it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Tomorrow or the next day," she answered.

"The next day," Both men said.

**-- Hikari Household, Naomi's Room -- June 02, 2009, 12:07 PM DST --**

"No." Naomi looked up from her bag on her bed to her black and silver PET Advance. Reika stared out, clearly not happy about her decision.

"But Reika-chan…" Naomi whined. _Sometimes I think that she is worse to me then Rockman is to Netto!_

"No buts. You're risking your life! And you want to! Hasn't Papa, Mama, or I taught you anything?! And why can't I go with you?!"

"First, this is for Netto. Second, I don't know if or when I'll be able to recharge your PET. Better being safe then sorry."

"But you'll be all alone!" Naomi turned back to her bag.

"For some reason, I don't think that'll be a problem." Reika raised her eyebrows, but said nothing more.

**-- Hikari Household, Naomi's Room -- June 04, 2009, 8:30 AM DST --**

"Extra clothing?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Cigarettes and a lighter?"

"Che- Reika!"

"What!"

"Why you stupid, mean, no good, dirty, rotten, baka for a net Navi! What was that for?!"

"You were being boring, Naomi! I had to lighten up the mood!"

"But with that?!"

Enzan leaned against the locked door, crunches underneath both of his arms. He knocked- well, banged- on the door for twenty minutes, but all he got was Naomi and Reika acting like five-year-olds.

"Blues?" Enzan asked his red and black Navi, inside his custom red PET.

"Yes, Enzan sir?"

"Unlock the door."

"Yes sir." Obedient as always, Blues set to work unlocking the computerized door.

Seconds later, a clicking sound interrupted the _Operator verses Navi_ war.

"Seems you too are having a heated goodbye," he greeted as he hopped into the room.

"Enzan!" Naomi exclaimed and ran to help her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say goodbye," he said. Blues cleared his through. "Oh, and to give you something."

"Oh?" She was surprised. _Ijuin Enzan giving someone something? This is for the record books!_

"Um, here." His face lit up as he put a small package in Naomi's hand. She opened it to see a circular locket, with her Navi's symbol on one side.

"Semi-precious stones on both sides. Go ahead and turn it over." He smiled as her face went from surprise to shock. On the back was Enzan's Navi symbol.

"Enzan…?"

"Open it up," he prompted.

Naomi carefully opened it to see a saying, one she had always said, on the right side.

_An Ijuin on the outside;_

_A Hikari on the inside;_

_And that's the way it should be._

On the left was a picture of Netto, Enzan, and Naomi, when they first dragged Enzan to the fair. He actually smiled that day.

"Oh, Enzan…" Tears crept into the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I just wanted you to have something to remember us by," he said, putting his arm around her. Reika wisely chose to head to the T.V. downstairs, to talk to Mrs. Hikari.

"I'm crying 'cause I'm happy, you baka. I don't think anyone has ever been this nice to me."

"That's not true," Enzan stated. "Hikari-sensei gave you a home, didn't he? And Hikari-san, she gave you food and happiness, right? And Netto got you outta that slump from a few years ago. And Reika helped you make friends with Meiru and the others."

"And you were always there to back me up," she added. He smiled, and then leaned in, just a bit. Naomi did too.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now. I thought this would be the best way." He moved closer. "I just wanted to say…" He didn't finish his statement, because he placed his lips on Naomi's, pulling her into a kiss. Naomi was shocked at first, but relaxed and kissed back.

A minute and a half later, they pulled apart, with smiles on their lips and blushes so red that you could see them in a snow storm. They had good timing, too, because Mrs. Hikari knocked on the door and said that it was time to leave.

Naomi stood, and then helped Enzan stand, only he paused and put the locket on her. She pecked him on his cheek.

Enzan limped out of the room, and Naomi changed into the clothing that she would wear on her trip. A black tank top with a silver spaghetti strap one over it, black shorts and shoes, two silver bracelets on either wrist, and her new locket, Hikari symbol facing outwards. She grabbed her silver and black messenger-style bag, to one last fleeting look at the room that held so many memories, and ran as fast as she could.

**- Outskirts of Den Sen City -- June 04, 2009, 12:00 PM DST --**

It was a tearful goodbye to say the least, and it hurt to walk away. Enzan gave her one last kiss before she left.

"I guess this is goodbye," he whispered.

"No, just a so long. I'll be back soon."

"Be safe, 'Omi."

"You too."

As she ran, she had only one thought:

_I will return home soon. That's a promise!_

**-- Elsewhere -- June 18, 2009, 3:00 PM DST --**

"Gojyo, you moron! You cheated, didn't you?!" A brown haired boy yelled at his red-haired companion in the backseat of a green jeep.

"The stupider they are, the more they try to blame it on others." He answered, not listening to the boy.

"How the heck do you get four aces three times in a row?!" The boy, Son Goku, yelled. "Well?!" The he mumbled, "Darn cheating hentai kappa!"

Unfortunately for him, the man he was arguing with, Sha Gojyo, heard him. "What the hell did you call me, you bratty monkey?!"

"Wanna fight," said Goku, raising his fists.

"You want me to beat you up?!" Gojyo yelled with glee.

"You jerk!" Goku yelled.

"If you're gonna fight, get off first, darn it." The golden haired monk sitting shotgun, named Priest Genjo Sanzo, grumbled to the driver, Cho Hakkai.

"Rowdy as always, aren't they?" Hakkai said.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?!" Gojyo yelled and pushed Goku into Hakkai, which made Hakkai drive off the road into a river.

Goku's head shot out of the slow-moving river almost instantly. "Holy crap, that's cold."

"I am surrounded by idiots," Sanzo murmured and headed to the riverside, where Gojyo and Hakkai were sitting. Goku swam over a minute later.

As Gojyo and Goku began auguring over whose fault falling in the river was, and Sanzo started smoking his Marlboro Red cigarettes, Hakkai went to explore the area a little more. As he walked down the river, he spotted something out of place; a child. A girl, to be exact, maybe 13 years of age.

"A child…? Hey are you-" He cut himself off when he noticed the cut on the side of her forehead, stretching from the center of her forehead to her earlobe, going over her right eye. He quickly yelled to the others.

"Sanzo! Goku! Gojyo! I found something!" Goku came running; the other's walking at a leisurely pace.

"Hakkai, what's-? Who's that? And why is she hurt?!" Goku yelled.

"I don't know, Goku, but we need to get her to town as soon as possible. I'm afraid I'm too tired to heal her wounds," said Hakkai, looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Hakkai. We'll make it. Look, here comes Hakuryu, and Sanzo, and the cockroach.

Sanzo, for the first time in his Godforsaken life, gave in to Hakkai's looks and Goku's bantering, and agreed to take the child to a doctor. They carried her to the jeep and drove as fast as Hakuryu could go, because he wanted to save this child too.

**-- Small Town, Inn -- June 20, 2009, 10:00 AM DST --**

The first thing she noticed was that something was covering her right eye. The next, she was in a bed. A nice bed at that.

_What..? Where… am I? The last thing I remember is the river… then getting attacked… How did I… get to town?_

"I see that you're awake." She turned her head to meet the eyes of the one who spoke.

"Who're you?" She whispered, not trusting her voice.

"I'm Cho Hakkai. And you?"

"I'm…Hi...kar…u… Hikaru. That's my name. Hikaru."

"I'm Son Goku! What's with the band 'round your head? How old are you? Do you have any food?"

"Um… I don't remember, thirteen, and no?" She whispered, clearly freaked out.

"Oh, don't mind him, Hikaru. He's always like this. Now where did Gojyo and Sanzo run off to? Oh, well. We're also traveling with a red-haired man named-"

"Hentai kappa-" Goku put in.

"SHA Gojyo and a-"

"Cruel-"

"Priest, Genjyo Sanzo," Hakkai finished. Hikaru smiled at Goku's antics.

The door slammed open. Hikaru looked up to see two men enter the room. One had blond hair and violet eyes. _Like Reika-chan! Wait. Who's Reika…?_ The other had red hair and eyes._ A Hino-san look-alike! Oh, what's with these weird thoughts!_ She smiled softly.

"So you finally woke up," Gojyo said. _He seems nice…_

"Yes. Thank you all for saving me."

"Don't mention it. Now off my bed monkey." _(Previous comment retracted.)_ He directed the last part at Goku.

"Why? I'm just sitting here."

"Off!"

"No!" Gojyo shoved Goku, but he didn't fall off the bed.

"Hey!" Hikaru yelled, aiming a pillow at Gojyo's head. "Don't be mean!"

"Little twerp," he mumbled. He picked up the fallen pillow and threw it back, only to hit a passing Hakkai on the side of the head.

"Now you die." A pillow war erupted. Gojyo and Goku (go figure) verses Hakkai and Hikaru. Just as it was getting good-

**BANG**

All four of them turned to look at the long-forgotten monk. A miss-thrown pillow lay on his lap.

"If you don't want holes in your heads, shut up now," he growled.

They nodded quickly. When the monk went back to his newspaper, Hikaru looked up at Hakkai and smiled. A real, warm smile slowly formed on his face as well.

**-- Random Places in the West -- Between 08-20-09 and 08-04-11 –**

Over the next two years, Hikaru trained with and learned about the Sanzo party. She became skilled in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to Sanzo and Goku. Hakkai taught her healing. Gojyo just made her mad.

Sanzo was an orphan, left in a river to die. He was found by a priest, Koumyou Sanzo, and named Koryuu. He became a Sanzo priest years ago, taking the name of Genjo Sanzo. He guards the Maten Scripture, one of the five Scripters of the Creation of Heaven and Earth. He uses a Smith and Wesston gun, which can kill a demon with a single bullet from its barrel.

Son Goku is his charge. Sanzo found him chained in in a cave on Five Fignure Mountain. He is easly the most powerful of the four, being the legendary Seiten Tensai Son Goku, The Great Sage Equal to Heaven. He hates that title. He has a stomuch for a brain. He uses Nyou-boi, which is litterly a pole.

Sha Gojyo is a half breed, half demon and half human. His step mother abused him, and in an act to save him, his older brother Jein killed her. He has three claw mark scars on his cheek from that encounter. He uses a shakujou, which is a swinging blade attached to a chain attached to a steel pole. He loves gambeling.

Cho Hakkai is called the demon slayer by some, a mass murderer by others. Not four years before, his fiancé was taken by the centipede demon Hyakugan Mao. He saved her, but in the act of slaying 1000 demons, he bacame a demon himself. Kanan, his fiancé, killed herself at the sight. He his the healer of the group, using his chi to heal wounds or throw as a weapon. He plays a mean game of poker.

About a year into their journey to the west, something happened…

_-- Flashback –_

_Hikaru dodged Homura's sword again, nearly missing getting her head cut off. He smirked._

"_So, the Dragon Tamer of Heaven can still fight?" He asked her, mockingly._

"_Dragon Tamer? Did you have too much incant in your room, _Lord_ Homura?" She fired back._

"_No, just an honest question to a fellow heretic." _

"_That's BS and you know it. Leave me-"_

"_Aren't you an orphan? Don't you want to know your past?"_

"_Like you know it…" She murmured to herself._

"_I know a lot about you, Seitan Tensai Natsuki Hikaru. Or should I call you… Hikari Naomi. Take care of that locket. Farewell."_

_With those words, he and his companions departed, leaving Hikaru tense and scared._

_-- End Flashback --_

Ever since that day she got some of her memories back.

She was born Natsuki Hikaru, a heretic just like Son Goku, who was her brother by blood. She was locked away in a cave like Goku, memory less, but was freed by a group of explorers. They left her at the orphanage.

She learned of her real name, Hikari Naomi. She learned of her brother Netto and her promise to him. She learned about what her necklace meant. She even remembered who she had her first kiss with.

She finally got her wish completed. And that's all she wanted.

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 04, 201X, 10:00 PM DST --**

A young man, about seventeen, with silver and black hair and bright blue eyes walked into the lobby of the small but nice inn. He looked around with a neutral face.

_This was her destination, two whole years ago. It took Saito and myself three months. What held her up?_ He thought.

He walked up to the counter and got two rooms, as he had the whole time on their trip. As he and his friend walked up the stairs-

"Dear God, what happened?!" The duo froze on the bottom step.

A man stood wearily at the door, blood easy to spot on his clothing. "Help… please…" he whispered before he fainted.

Enzan and Saito leaned around the corner to see the barkeep helping in three other men… and a teenage girl! A blond haired monk stood out between the others. An elder brunet's green shirt and sash was the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death. A younger brown-haired boy moaned in pain every time someone moved his injured leg. The girl's shoulder was bleeding freely, but was quickly slowed with an old t-shirt. They all had other multiple wounds, and were all unconscious. The barkeep was able to get help moving the group into a room upstairs.

"Enzan, what do you think happened to them?" The blue-haired boy, Saito, asked his bi-haired friend.

"I don't know. It looked like someone shot them, and then removed the bullets. Who ever did it obviously wanted then dead," the boy in question answered, shuttering.

"Was that her, Enzan?" Saito whispered. Was that… Naomi?" He nodded.

"Yeah, that's her." he inched away. "Hikari Saito, freeze."

"But I have to see her," he retorted. "She's my-"

"Saito," Enzan started, "two things. One, she might not know that it's, well, you. She was only six when you-" Saito coughed. "And two, she didn't look like she was awake. What a waste of time to talk to a half-dead body," he added, looking annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. But one of us has gotta talk to her."

"I will." Saito looked at his bi-hair colored companion. "If she is like she was, then I know where she'll be when she can walk again." They nodded and walked towards their rooms.

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 07, 201X, 12:05 AM DST –**

Ijuin Enzan, vice president of IPC, walked up the steps to the roof. As he neared, he could hear someone playing a musical instrument, an ocarina, at the top. He stopped and listened, not wanting to be rude to the person playing. As the last note rang through the midnight air, he slowly walked outside.

On the moonlit roof, Enzan could see the silhouette of a teenage girl. He immediately knew who it was. That is, if the music hadn't been the perfect tip-off.

"Hikari Naomi." His voice, filled with acquisition, reached the girl. He head whipped around. She gulped and stood up, trying to smooth her long silver jacket (trench coat style) she now wore over a black t-shirt and short black jean shorts, showing her belly button.

"Enzan? Ijuin Enzan?" A smile played across her face, but fear filled her eyes and heart. _Here it comes…_

"What _the hell _do you think you're doing?! Do you know how worried I've been? Netto's getting worse by the minute and here I find you playing your stupid ocarina-"

"Enzan-"

"You could have been hurt or killed-"

"Wait, I-"

"I saw you two nights ago, covered in blood-"

"I have a-"

"Your mother sits at home everyday, hoping that you'll walk in-"

"Please, Enzan-"

"A letter, a phone call, anything to let us not worry, but no, you can't-"

"Enzan!" Needless to say, he shut up. "Please, I can explain. Two weeks after I left Den Sen City, I was attacked by a group of demons. I took off running, but I got pushed off a cliff. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything. Not you, not Netto, nothing. I joined the team of Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, and Son Goku. I've spent the last two years slowly getting my memories back. I just remembered our… um… our…"

"Yeah, that… sorry for yelling. Two years of frustration can do that to a guy." _A cute guy!_

"Enzan…I…um…I'm-" She never finished her sentence because Enzan pulled her into a kiss, two years waiting. She melted into his arms.

Unbeknownst to them, Gojyo watched from the doorway, a smile coming across his face. "Man… All the pretty girls are always taken," he whispered as he went to check on his three patients, leaving the two teens to make up, or make out in his mind.

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 05, 201X, 8:00 PM DST --**

Naomi spent the day helping Gojyo look after Sanzo and Hakkai. Goku ran off somewhere while she was on the roof talking to Enzan. _Darn it. Where did Goku run off to?_

Enzan and Saito left their room, heading for dinner, at the same time Naomi went to go look for Goku. Saito didn't see her, but Enzan did. He excused himself from the table and followed her.

Naomi went out the door of the inn and walked to one of the sides. As she rounded the corner, she saw Goku leaning on one of the crates. He was looking away from her, his eyes downcast; the picture of depression. He didn't even react when Naomi walked closer.

"Goku." He looked at her for a split second before turning away. "Well, this is a surprise. The great Son Goku, turning tail at the first sign of defeat."

His head whipped around, anger filling his golden eyes. "What do you know. We lost. It's over. We're through."

"With one lose? Wow. Homura was right. You are weak." He twitched at the now-deceased God's name. Her eyes softened. "Goku, I know how you're feeling-"

"You don't have a clue how I'm feeling!" He yelled.

"Wrong." He glared. "I've felt defeat, plenty of times."

Meanwhile, Enzan sneaked up to listen. "When I lost my friend Reika-chan, I felt defeat. When Rockman sacrificed himself, my brother Netto felt defeat. When Blues lost his soul to a dark chip, Enzan felt defeat. When we lost to Wily, we all felt defeat. But we got up again. We got Reika-chan, Rockman, and Blues back. We beat Wily and WWW!"

"Big deal."

"When I lost to those demons, just before I met you, I felt defeat. Heck, I was giving up. But when you, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo saved me, I got back up."

"So you're saying…"

"Even if I lost, I got back up and tried again. That's what you have to do now."

"Okay!" He looked happy. Naomi sighed in relief, as did Enzan in the shadows. "But what do we do about the others?"  
"What's a game that you could win if ya tried?" Naomi asked.

"Mahjong!" He yelled. "I'll go get it now!"

"So you're out of your depressed state?"

"Yeah! Thanks, sis!" Enzan blinked. _Sis?!_

"Now go back in there and give those idiots a telling to!" He started to run inside, but stopped and turned around.

"Wait, what about you?" He asked.

Naomi smiled. "I'll be up soon. I wanna finish writing this song for my ocarina," she said, holding up a pile of papers.

"'Kay, see ya soon!" He grinned and ran back inside the inn.

Naomi sighed and turned. "Well, that was easy," she mumbled.

"You were giving up?" Enzan asked as he walked out of the shadows. Naomi whorled around and nodded, smiling softly. "That's so... un-Naomi-like," he commented.

"Well, I didn't know who I really was, Enzan. I thought my name was Hikaru Natsuki." She smiled and jumped up onto the crate Goku left. Enzan leaned against it and looked up at her. "Hey, Enzan. Who came with you? I've never seen him before."

"I knew that you wouldn't recognize him." Naomi looked at him with a questioning glance. "You've known him all your life. He only looked different. He's-"

"Hikari Saito." The duo glared at their blue-haired interruption. "Also known as..."

"Rock-kun..." Naomi whispered. "I thought Netto was joking when he said all that... But is it really you? Saito?" He nodded and smiled. "Onii-chan!" She ran and hugged him hard, which he was oh-so-happy to return.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this. I only knew you for a year as a human, but I still watched you grow. I'm proud of you, Naomi." He smiled.

Naomi blinked as she remembered something. "Oh, Enzan, Saito, I just remembered something. I found the medicine for Netto." She pulled a small bottle filled with a bluish liquid out of her pocket.

Enzan reached out and took it from her. "To think it took two years to get this little bottle... Where did you get it?"

"You gave it to me," Naomi answered. "In the locket!"

Enzan smiled. "Maybe now all our suffering will come to an end." He looked right into Naomi's eyes. "Right, 'Omi?"

Naomi looked at the ground. "My struggling isn't over. Not for another couple of days. I have to help Sanzo get the Maten Sutra from this guy named Kami-sama." Her newfound boyfriend and brother nodded.

"How long?" Enzan asked.

"We leave for Kami-sama's castle in four days time. It will probably take us another day to get it back. Then we head west, towards Houtou Castle."

"What's with the wait?" Hub asked.

"Well, Sanzo and Hakkai were really badly injured. You saw us that night, when we had just arrived. I'm really surprised Goku's leg wasn't broken..." Naomi rambled on.

"Hold on. You can fight?!" Saito yelled in surprise.

"Yep! Hand-to-hand! Oh and I can summon dragons…"

"Dragons," Saito and Enzan looked at her, deadpanned.

"Yep! There's **_Faia_**_, Leader of **Flame,** **Mizu**, Guardian of **Water**, **Daichi**, Protector of the **Earth**, **Mokuzai**, Hidden **Wood**, **Hagane**, Worker of **Steel**, **Ikazuchi**, **Thunder** Boomer, **Aisu**, the Dancer of **Ice,**_ and_ **Kaze**, the Singer of **Wind.** _Then, there are the most divine dragons, or_ ryuus_, named **_Akari_**_, the Truth of the **Light**,_ and **_Yami_**_, the Judgment of the **Darkness**_."

"What do you control," Enzan asked, now completely interested. _To control one dragon is a miracle. But eight? Ten, even?! That's just plain brave._

"I control Faia, Mizu, Daichi, Mokuzai, Hagane, Ikazuchi, Aisu, and Kaze. Only a baka would even try to control Akari and Yami," Naomi stated matter-a-factually.

"That is SO cool." Both boys – no, men now – were impressed. A fifteen-year-old girl, training dragons! That was so sweet.

After answering a bunch more questions, Naomi, Enzan, and Saito went inside. For one reason: they were hungry!

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 07, 201X, 8:00 AM DST --**

Two days later, Naomi, now under the guise of Hikaru, packed up her stuff and prepared to leave. It would take them a half a day to get to Kami-sama's castle, and half a day back. They estimated it would take them a grand total of two hours to get the scripter back. Like that was going to happen.

Enzan and Naomi had a heartfelt goodbye, which only ended when Saito got sick of them lip-locking. He ended up with more then a few bumps. On his head.

At the jeep drove off, Enzan stood watching it go. Their last conversation ran though his mind.

_Come back home. Come back for me. _

_I promise Enzan._

_You had better._

_Trust me. The Gods and dragons watch over us._

_Later._

_See you soon._

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 10, 201X, 4:00 AM DST –**

Enzan woke to a knocking at his hotel door. After glancing at his clock – "Even _I _know that four in the morning is murder" – he rolled out of bed and sleepily walked to the door. Opening it a crack he peered out and was met with a great shock.

"Hakkai sucks at driving sometimes. You do know that, don't you? Enzan… kun?"

He rolled his eyes, grabbed his visitor, and pulled her into the room.

**-- Town, Shopping District -- June 10, 201X, 8:00 Am DST --**

Saito walked into the dining hall to see Naomi and Enzan laughing and joking. A smile pulled at his lips as he walked over to join them.

"Um… what are you laughing about, or do I now want to know?"

"Um… Nah!" The two said, laughing. And since laughter is contagious, well, Saito began rolling around all over the floor.

Rolling their eyes, the three friends all returned to their meal, trying not to laugh. The moment they were finished, they paid for their rooms (or tried to. Sanzo paid for them.), grabbed their stuff, and set out for the East. They set out for Den Sen City.

**-- Science Labs, Dr. Hikari's Office -- September 12, 201X, 5:34 PM DST -**

Dr. Hikari sighed as he looked up from his research. _Another day, another failure to find the antidote_, he thought to himself. He turned his head to the door as a loud knocking filled the room. _Knock. Knock. Knockknockknock! _He blinked,

"I know that knock out of nowhere," he mumbled to himself. He slowly opened the door to see three teens, travel worn (One more so then the other) and tired.

"Enzan-san?"

"Good evening, Hikaru-sensei."

"Saito?!"

"Hi Papa!"

"And… Na… omi…"  
"Yep! That's my name! How you doing, Papa?" Naomi grinned. Even with her past restored, she would always be his daughter.

"Oh Naomi." He drew her into a bone cracking hug. It was understandable, considering the fact that he hadn't heard from her in two and a half years.

"Papa, where's Reika and the other Navis?"

"Right there," he answered and pointed to the largest computer screen in his office.

"Reika-chan!" Naomi yelled.

"Blues," Enzan nodded to his Navi in red.

"Papa…" Everyone turned to Saito as he continued. "We found the antidote." He pressed the small bottle into his father's larger hand.

"Right. Let's make out family complete." Wit Dr. Hikari leading the way, they all traveled to Ijuin Mansion, but after calling Mrs. Hikari and their friends Meiru, Dekao, Tohru, and Yaito.

**-- Ijuin Mansion, Netto's Room -- September 12, 201X, 7:18 PM DST –**

Everyone gathered around Netto's comatose body, praying that the medicine would work. The doctor got the nod from Dr. Hikari, and inserted the medicine into Netto's arm.

Everyone stood frozen. Mrs. Hikari and Naomi took hold of Netto's hands.

Ten minutes later, Netto's hand twitched.

And again.

And his eyes fluttered open. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes, filled with confusion, locked with tear-filled silver eyes.

"Hey, Netto."

Everyone was in an uproar. Netto smiled and just fell back asleep, the lazy baka.

**-- Ijuin Mansion, Enzan's Room -- September 12, 201X, 9:49 PM DST –**

Enzan and Naomi stood alone on his balcony, overlooking the grounds. Enzan had an arm wrapped around Naomi, keeping her warm.

"Enzan…?" Naomi whispered.

"Yes, Naomi?"

"Did you ever know that I felt… misplaced here? Like I didn't belong?"

"I figured as much," he whispered holding her tighter.

"I wasn't supposed to be here." Enzan started. "I should be in heaven, training dragons. Thanks to Homura, my life went to the dogs…."

"Don't worry, it's all over now," he said, kissing her temple. "Hey, why did that kid Goku call you sis?"

"Because we are blood related. It's kinda cool that way."

"Yeah."

He paused.

"Enzan..?

"Naomi… Welcome Home."

"I'm glad." And as the moon rose on the horizon, Ijuin Enzan and Hikari Naomi shared a kiss.


End file.
